¡¿Viaje a otra dimensión?
by fudou-123
Summary: en una expedición organizada por el entrenador kudou nuestras parejas vivirán una nueva aventura y se conocerán a ellos mismos pero, con "ligeros" cambios. YAOI AU. junto a laura excla ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hola mundo XD aquí yo con otra historia 8D pero a diferencia del otro este fic lo hare con laura excla XD seee a que es genial *3* es mas, este capi lo hizo ella ;) y espero que les guste (de parte de ambas claro CX) si no es mas el maldi…ehem! perdón el disclaimer

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven ni sus personajes nos pertenecen si fuese así seria yaoi! Y tendrían hijo! Seee que bello seria ewe, ahora el capi! DX

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos de inazuma al terminar el torneo del FFI estaban siempre aburridos, eso el entrenador kudo lo noto, por eso planeo una excursión al bosque. Cuando se enteraron les pareció bien...pero no sabían lo que iba a pasar…

kudo: chicos aréis una expedición al bosque  
todos: una expedición?  
kudo: así es, es mañana por la mañana así que preparen todo lo necesario  
todos: hai!

endo: una expedición, como mola!  
fudo: bah, a mi no me agrada, ramas que te rasgan la ropa, animales salvajes, y una gran caminata que divertido -.-'  
kido: fudo, no seas así  
fudo: tsk  
midorikawa: pues yo si quiero ir, quiero acampar ^^  
hiroto: hay mido-kun, que lindo eres  
midorikawa:*sonrojado*gra-gracias hiro-kun  
fudo: hay que lindos*tono burla*  
kido: fudo! anda compórtate... *pidiendo amablemente*  
fudo: bueno...  
midorikawa: hay que lindo*mismo tono que fudo*  
fudo: tsk! *molesto*  
kazemaru: ^^U bueno...será mejor que nos vallamos para nuestras casas, hay que estar en plena forma para mañana, no creen?  
todos: hai!  
todos se fueron para sus respectivas casas prepararon lo que se llevarían y se acostaron, por que ese día necesitarían mucha energía...al día siguiente  
tachimukai: que emoción!  
tsunami: jajaja tachi que emocionado estas*le acaricia la mejilla*  
tachimukai:*sonrojado*jeje y-ya l-lo se tsunami-kun ^^  
kazemaru: jajaja que lindos están ^^  
endo: jooo ichi-kun no me quieres?  
kazemaru: claro que si tontín*le besa*  
endo:*corresponde*''siempre funciona''  
endo y los demás fueron andando hasta llegar a lo mas profundo del bosque...  
tachimukai: endo-kun creo que nos perdimos  
endo:''es verdad, no se donde estamos'' n-no di-digas eso ta-tachimukai ^^U el norte esta por aquí  
fudo y kido: el norte es para allá*señalando al lado contrario*  
todos: comooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo?!  
fudo: pues que nos hemos perdido!*molesto*  
kazemaru: oh noooooo  
fubuki: no, no, no quiero irme a casa *asustado*  
goengi: basta mi lobito *tranquilizándolo*  
atsuya: jaja mi lobito*se escucha un extraño sonido*haaaaaaa me quiero ir a casa T.T  
terumi: basta, mi pequeñín  
los fubuki's: tenemos miedoooooo!  
midorikawa y kazemaru: y nosotrooooooooooos!  
endo: ichi-chan tranquilo  
hiroto: basta mido-chan ya paso  
tachimukai: tengo miedooooo!  
tsunami: no, mi pequeño  
nagumo: que tontería se asustan de que nos perdimos, de que tenemos de seguro poca comida para sobrevivir, de que a lo mejor no volvemos a nuestras casas, que...  
kazemaru tachimukai,midorikawa,los fubuki's: callateeeeee!buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
suzuno: serás estúpido ¬¬  
nagumo: perdón...  
Suzuno: -.-U eh? oigan que es eso?  
todos: el que?  
todos miraron para la dirección que decía suzuno...  
fudo: es como...  
Kido: un agujero negro!?...  
todos: o.o  
midorikawa: helado negro?*de tanto llorar que escucho mal*donde?  
hiroto: mido! noo  
midorikawa: ah? haaaaaaaaaa  
hiroto: midooooo  
los dos cayeron para el agujero y este al sentir como alguien caí dentro se hizo mas y mas grande  
hasta engullir a todos los del raimon...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yyyyyyyyy

Hasta aquí el capi XD ya saben si quieren conti pongan reviews *3* espero que este fic en conjunto les agrade, el próximo capi lo hare yo XD flora fudou ewe sayo y gracias n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Wow he entrado y visto todos los reviews *3* no espere respuestas tan rápido pero que va! Me hacen muy feliz TwT así que aquí esta la conti de mi parte ;)

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5 que si no haría muchas cosas ewe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahhh!-se escuchaban gritos de todos mientras caían por el agujero negro, hasta que sintieron que Caín de nuevo, abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en un bosque…

Fudou: que fue es

Kido: parece que hemos caído en el mismo bosque

Suzuno: que susto! Casi me da un ataque por tu culpa-mirando mal a mido-

Mido: lo siento! T.T

Hiroto: vale suzuno no te enojes n_nUu

Nagumo: esperen! Este no es el mismo bosque-dijo preocupado-

Shiro: tiene razón! Aquí los arboles son mas grandes-dijo aferrándose asustado a su novio

Goenji: tiene razón, aquí todo es un poco mas grande-mirando sereno por todos lados

Atsuya: escucharon eso-dijo abrazado a su novio

Aphrodi: si también lo escucho-dijo serio

Kazemaru: y si es un oso!-asustado

Endo: tranquilo, no creo que haya osos aquí-escuchando un ruido-ah! mama-abrazándose a su uke

Tachimukai: tsunami tengo miedo, que haremos!-apunto de llorar-

Tsunami: tranqui, yo estoy contigo-abrazándolo-aunque la verdad que haremos T.T

Fudou: oh! No! O_O-asustado mirando a los demás-

Nagumo: ja! Resultaste ser un miedoso-burlándose

Kido: fudou que pasa-mirando hacia donde veía su seme- ah! detrás de ti nagumo!-señalando el lugar-

Nagumo: eh!-volteando a ver para encontrarse con un lobo un poco mas grande que el de color crema y sus cabellos en forma de pincho-ahhh!-grito cayendo para atrás mientras que el lobo se acercaba curioso a olerlo y el se quedaba de piedra-

Suzuno: nagumo, hagas lo que hagas no te muevas-dijo quieto mientras todos miraban al pobre nagumo ser olido por el lobo gigante

Nagumo: lo se T.T-dijo cuando el lobo se alejó he hizo una cara de interrogación

Lobo: …Haruya eres tu que haces aquí, se supone que debes estar en tu casa-hablo…

Los demás: …ahhhh! Habla!-gritaron espantados

Nagumo: como sabes mi nombre-alcanzo a hablar ya que el miedo se lo impedía-

Lobo: -riendo levemente- lo siento humano, te he confundido con un amigo mio, aunque es raro ustedes no deberían estar aquí, en fin creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo me presento mi nombre es shuuya goenji, pero puedes decirme shuuya-dijo para transformarse en un humano idéntico a goenji, solo que tenia un pequeño mechón de pelo hacia abajo y una notoria panza, vestía con una camisa de seda naranja manga larga que le quedaba un poco grande, pantalones color negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color, mientras le extendía la mano a nagumo con una amigable sonrisa en el rostro, mientras este aceptaba la mano del extraño…

Todos: O.O

Nagumo: gracias…supongo-impresionado-

Shuuya L: de nada-sonriente-se puede saber que hacen ustedes humanos aquí? Es que no es por nada pero esto jamás había pasado-dijo preocupado

Kido: en donde estamos…shuuya?-dijo confundido

Shuuya L: eh? Pues están en el bosque de Raimon, porque?

Shiro: goenji-kun quien es el?-todos mirando a goenji-

Goenji: o_O no tengo ni la menor idea-dijo mirando a shuuya lobo-

Shuuya L: es normal, para abreviar, yo soy tu en esta dimensión, solo que a diferencia de ti, por lo que he podido apreciar, soy lo opuesto, además un licántropo y estoy esperando un bebe n_n- dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba con una mano su inflamado vientre

Fudou: jajajajaja!-soltando carcajadas mientras se abrazaba el estomago

Kido: no le veo la gracia! Estamos atrapados en no se donde y tu te ríes!? Esto no es normal!-molesto

Fudou: ah! gente que mata mi diversión, kido si te das cuenta nos han pasado cosas peores, como que vimos al nieto de endo del futuro, lo del instituto alíen, lo de los ángeles y demonios de la isla liocott sigo? Además cuando veré a goenji así! Nunca jajajaja-cayendo a l piso mientras reía

Goenji: cállate pelón! No es gracioso-mirando mal a fudou-

Shiro: -al lado de shuuya lobo- y cuantos meses tienes?

Shuuya L: ya voy para los ocho meses n_n

Kido: soy el único que le parece esta situación bizarra!? -.-Uuu

Suzuno: pues a algunos les parece gracioso y molesto -.-U-mirando a su novio, y atsuya riendo con fudou mientras goenji tenia un tic en su ceja derecha

Endo: tranquilo goenji, velo por el lado amable, tal vez puedas conocer a tus futuros hijos n.n-alegre mientras veía a mido a Kaze y a Shiro hablando con shuuya lobo-además Shiro esta feliz n_n

Goenji: -mirada matadora a endo-tu no me entiendes

Kaze: y quien es el padre?-acariciando el vientre de shuuya lobo

Shuuya L: pues se llama Shiro fubuki n_n

Fudou: esa si no la vi venir XD

Atsuya: ja! Al fin te darán tu merecido ewe

Goenji: si claro! Ya quisieras que afuro te dejara en embarazo -3-

Atsuya: o/o

Nagumo: oh! Golpe bajo!

Suzuno: semes…

Kido: lo se te entiendo -.-Uu

Mido: wow! Y en donde esta tu novio? XD-ignorando la situación-

Shuuya L: esta donde su hermano atsuya, pero ya estará por llegar, así que si quieren vengan conmigo, claro si no quieren ser comida de panteras dientes de sable n_n

Todos: o.O vamos contigo!-yendo detrás de él, para llegar a una casa campestre-wow lindo!-dijeron al unísono

Shuuya L: gracias supongo, a mi y a shiro nos gusta vivir lejos de la cuidad, en especial el, dice que en mi estado seria molesto con tanto ruido n_n-dijo ofreciendo galletas y chocolate

Todos: muchas gracias!-empezando a comer

Shiro: wow! Esta delicioso! Cocinas muy bien n.n

Shuuya L: gracias-cuando de repente se escucha un gruñido

Hiroto: que fue eso o.O

Shuuya L: no lo se, iré a revisar-cuando de repente entra un lobo de por lo menos 2 metros con otros dos lobos negros- someoka!-dijo parándose enojado

Someoka L: ja! Al fin te encuentro solo-dijo burlón-

Shuuya L: te lo advierto! Que este en este estado no significa que este vulnerable, será mejor que te largues-dijo empezando a gruñir

Someoka: si claro! A ver que tienes lobito-dijo burlón-

Shuuya L: grrr te dije que odio que me digan así!-grito transformándose en lobo y abalanzarse sobre el, claramente viendo como iba ganando shuuya lobo-

Los demás: o.O- escondiéndose detrás del sofá

Tachimukai: y se supones que es amable-escondido detrás del sofá con los demás-

Tsunami: ah!-esquivando un jarrón-recuérdenme nunca hacerlo enfadar T.T

Fudou: no se suponía que era dulce y amable-incrédulo

Mido: como dice el dicho "las apariencias engañan" que miedo-mirando todo

Kido: bueno, todo el mundo es paciente hasta cierto punto-mirando todo

Nagumo: si pero una cosa es que te enfades y otra muy distinta que pelees tan bien con reverenda panza con tres lobos gigantes y ni te hayan hecho ni un rasguño o.O

Suzuno: esta vez estoy de acuerdo

Kaze: hay que detenerlo! Le puede hacer mal al bebe-dijo preocupado

Atsuya: ja! Si con esa panza pareciera que fueran mas de dos!

Shiro: atsuya ese no es el punto!-molesto

Endo: y bien que se les ocurre porque yo no tengo ni la mas remota idea n_nUu

Goenji: esperen! Creo que alguien mas viene-dijo serio para encontrarse con dos lobos de 2 metros color rosa y gris con ojos ámbar y claramente molestos mientras otro lobo mas bajo color rubio y de pelo largo se acercaba a los chicos y shuuya paraba la pelea y se alejaba directo hacia el sofa

Someoka: los fubuki´s-dijo impresionado

Los chicos: que!?

Shiro L: te dije claramente que te quería lejos de mi casa y más de MI novio, y no me escuchaste…- dijo con voz gruesa para empezar a gruñir y rodearlo de manera lenta y atemorizante-

Atsuya L: te has metido con shuuya, y ahora veras las consecuencias-dijo con la misma voz para imitar las acciones de tu hermano

Afuro L: shuuya estas bien?-dijo preocupado para transformarse en un humano idéntico a aphrodi solo que con cabello corto y vestía con una camisa de manga larga beige y pantalones marrón oscuro y zapatos del mismo color manera elegante

Shuuya L: si estoy bien, y mira que aquí están nuestras versiones humanas-dijo señalándolos

Afuro L: oh! Es un placer ya deben saber mi nombre así que me ahorro las presentaciones y mejor miremos como mi novio y cuñado acaban con ese trio-dijo para mirar la escena

Todos: -imitando la acción del rubio-

Cuando de repente los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre los tres y empezaron a atacarlos sin piedad, dejándolos muy mal heridos, en especial a someoka lobo con una roja cortada gracias a la mordida que la habría propinado Shiro lobo

Shiro L: eso es para que aprendas a respetar a mi familia, ahora largo!-grito de manera fría y cortante haciendo que huyeran despavoridos a las profundidades del bosque, mientras él se acercaba a shuuya lobo-amor estas bien? Siento haber llegado tarde-dijo preocupado

Shuuya L: si estoy bien, no es para tanto, no me paso nada-dijo saliendo detrás de el sofá

Shiro L: estas seguro?-insistiendo

Atsuya L: hermano recuerda que esta en embarazo, no inválido, relájate y más bien regresa a la normalidad y dejas la paranoia-dijo al lado de afuro lobo

Shuuya L: atsuya tiene razón, si a duras penas me dejas salir por los alrededores n_nUu

Atsuya L: lo ves? Eres demasiado intenso hermano-dijo serio

Shiro L: que me preocupe es normal, además ya viste que someoka aprovecho para venir hasta aquí mientras no estaba-mirando mal a su hermano

Atsuya L: como sea, vuelve a la normalidad y preséntate ante nuestras versiones humanas-dijo tranquilo para transformarse en un chico un poco mas alto que afuro lobo, muy parecido a atsuya, la diferencia eran sus ojos ámbar y la musculatura que poseía este joven, y se le veía el colmillo izquierdo cuando cerraba la boca, vestía con una camiseta sin mangas color negro y jeans del mismo color, con unos zapatos negros y tenia en la parte izquierda un tatuaje de un lobo aullando color negro, con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro

Chicos: o.O wow

Atsuya: me veo genial en esta dimensión-arrogante-

Goenji: si pero en esta dimensión-burlón-

Atsuya: -mirando mal a goenji-

Shiro L: si claro, como tu no eres el que va a ser padre-dijo para transformarse en un chico un poco mas alto que shuuya lobo, muy parecido a shiro, la diferencia eran sus ojos ámbar y la musculatura que poseía este joven, y se le veía el colmillo derecho cuando cerraba la boca, vestía con una camiseta sin mangas color blanca y jeans del mismo color, con unos zapatos blancos y tenia en la parte derecha un tatuaje del mismo lobo aullando color negro, con una cara de seriedad

Shiro: no puedo creer que ese sea yo en esta dimensión n_n

Aphrodi: opino lo mismo Shiro-mirando a afuro lobo-

Tsunami: y ustedes son-diciendole a los fubuki´s lobo

Shiro L: somos atsuya y Shiro fubuki, y los novios de afuro terumi, y shuuya goenji-dijo de brazos cruzados-

Atsuya: la diferencia es que ellos son nuestros ukes, y si somos menores que ellos-dijo con las manos en la cadera de manera arrogante

Kido: es como si todo aquí fuera al revés-dijo serio

Shiro: es muy semejante a lo que dices, así que terminaron aquí en nuestra dimensión-dijo serio

Goenji: dimensión!?

Atsuya: así es esta en la dimensión inazuma :D

Aphrodi: inazuma…

Shiro: mas exacto en el imperio Raimon-dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos

Endo: imperio!? D8

Atsuya: see

Afuro L: crei que ya les habías explicado ._.U -mirando a shuuya Lobo-

Shuuya L: eso era lo que iba a hacer n_nUu

Fudou: joder! Como regresamos a casa!?

Shiro L: tendremos que llevarlos al imperio teokoku (corríjanme si no se escriba así)

Kido y fudou: teokoku!?

Atsuya L: así es, ya que en el imperio génesis se dañaron los transportadores-dijo tranquilo

Suzu, nagu, Hiro y mido: génesis!?

Afuro L: em si, y tendremos que pedirle al emperador teokuko que los ayude a regresar, claro si accede-dijo preocupado

Atsuya L: etto amor los vamos a ayudar a regresar?

Afuro L: claro que si! a poco y los ibas a dejar a tu suerte!?-mirando mal a su seme

Atsuya L: …

Shuuya L: mejor no respondas -.-U

Endo: y quien es el emperador ese?-curioso-

Shiro L: es un conocido-dijo esquivo-

Kaze: pero como se llama?-insistiendo-

Atsuya L: les decimos?-mirando a su uke-

Afuro L: que se los diga shuuya n_nUu-dijo nervioso-

Nagumo: y porque tanto misterio?

Suzuno: si es muy raro-dijo serio-

Shuuya L: ah! bien lo diré yo, de todas maneras hay que decirles que es lo que haremos n_nUu, bien el emperador teokoku es yuuto kido, el emperador mas joven que ha existido, es un estratega maestro en la guerra, todos le temen ya que su ejercito nunca a sido vencido, es amigo mio, así que tengo muchos privilegios, pero él es frio y no le importa los sentimientos de los demás, solo le importan los que considera su familia, y para que los deje ir a su dimensión…

Atsuya L: hay que hablar con el, y ver si le da la gana ayudarnos o no…

Shiro L: y él es muy directo, no se anda con rodeos así que tendremos que hablar con alguien más para ver si accede…

Afuro L: y por el momento al único que podemos pedirle el favor es a akio fudou n_n

Chicos: …-asimilando información-

Endo: antes de decir algo, cual es el problema?

Atsuya L: que el maldito de fudou es muy difícil de encontrar-dijo molesto

Shiro L: es como un milagro hallarlo, y nos puede tomar algún tiempo -.-Uu

Shuuya L: en fin, para ayudarles a volver, tenemos que encontrar a akio fudou y como el permanece en todos lados…

Afuro L: no tenemos ni la mas remota idea donde encontrarlo, y lo necesitamos a el para entrar al imperio, ya que él puede entrar y salir cuando se le de la gana, suertudo…

Tsunami: emm y porque él es tan importante, si en nuestra dimensión es un chico común y corriente?

Shiro L: porque es parte de la familia imperial! Por eso el hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y a la hora que quiere-dijo molesto

Mido: y no se supone que la familia imperial es la familia kido?

Hiroto: eso significa que son pareja verdad?

Atsuya L: exacto, y digamos que kido deja que su novio haga lo que se le de la gana…

Afuro L: igual que a su hermana…

Suzuno: y como que les deja hacer?

Shuuya L: oh! Pues les compra lo que quieren, les gasta los viajes que ellos quieran hacer con sus invitados, les paga las fiestas, los daños, y como es el emperador más rico de todos, su fuente de ingreso es infinito n_nU

Chicos:

Nagumo: fudou, te envidio, o mas bien a tu yo de aquí ewe

Fudou: -mirando mal a nagumo-

Kido: no puedo creer que sea todo eso aquí o.O

Shiro L: pues créelo y mejor ayúdenos a buscar a ese tipo si quieren regresar a su dimensión-molesto-

Chicos: y por donde empezamos?

Shuuya L: primero debemos ir al bosque para llegar al centro de la cuidad, y buscar a hiroto seguro y el sabe donde puede estar n_n-positivo-

Goenji: bien así que nos guían-mirando a los licántropos

Licántropos: hai!

Shiro L: y tu vas a ir, y que con el bebe?-dijo preocupado

Shuuya L: tranquilo, a este bebe le queda una temporada mas para venir, así que voy con ustedes n_n-dijo acariciando su vientre

Shiro L: vale! Pero si te sientes mal me avisas ok?

Shuuya L: si lo prometo

Afuro L: bien vamos!

Atsuya L: es por aquí-dijo para emprender su camino hacia el imperio Raimon…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yyyyyyyyyyyy

Hasta aquí la conti XD perdón si salió muy larga, es que estaba inspirada xD ahora le toca a laura-chan la conti *3* recuerden reviews o me deprimo ewe sayo y gracias n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente soy yo XD flora fudou publicando el capi que sigue fue escrito por laura excla *3*

Así que espero que lo disfruten ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-los chicos se dirigieron hacía el imperio Raimon

aphrodi: bien este lugar es un poco mas oscuro-dijo serio-

Shiro L: es porque estamos en la parte profunda del bosque-serio-

Atsuya L: debemos tener cuidado, en esta parte del bosque es fácil perderse

Afuro L: eso no creo que sea un problema amor, tú y tu hermano conocen todos los atajos y lugares de esta zona del bosque-sonrisa-

Atsuya: así que soy yo en esta dimensión, me veo y soy rudo, y aventurero-sonrisa arrogante

Fudou: pero aquí, porque como eres te vez adorable-tono burlón

Nagumo: concuerdo-mismo tono

atsuya: ya quiero verlos a ustedes como son aquí!-enojado  
los dos: -sudando frio-  
Shiro L:ya estamos en territorio enemigo así que hagan silencio-serio  
shiro: goenji-kun estas bien?-pero goenji tan solo murmuraba cosas como "espero que eso no me pase" o " porque a mi!?"-  
atsuya: ja! vez ese pelopincho esta que le da un desmayo-burlón  
Goenji: cállate pelo de chicle!-enojado  
atsuya: como me llamaste!-enojado

Goenji: PELO DE CHICLE!-furioso  
atsuya: PELOPINCHO!-furioso  
los dos: -mirándose mal-  
los lobos:

Pero en ese momento se empiezan a oír ruidos extraños...

Tachimukai: ah! de donde viene eso-aterrado sujetando a su novio del brazo-

Tsunami: no lo se-abrazándolo-

Kido: parece que viene de ese lugar-señalando hacia unos arbustos-

Fudou: atrás kido puede ser peligroso-poniéndose delante de el-

shuuya L: no capto el olor-intentando oler algo-

Shiro L: atsuya!

Atsuya L: hai!-dijeron ambos para transformarse en lobos y acercarse en posición de ataque hacia el arbusto, mientras los demás se hacían un poco para atrás, cuando de repente un lobo color pistacho gigante sale de aquel arbusto asustando a los chicos…

Chicos inazuma y lobos ukes: aaaah!-gritando aterrorizados-

Afuro L: esperen! Pero si es mido-kun-señalando al lobo-

Mido L: si soy yo, disculpen el susto, solo que venia corriendo para llegar a donde suzuno-decía de manera educada para transformarse en un chico igual a midorikawa, solo que un poco mas alto, y de cabello corto, vestía con unos jeans con estampado militar, suéter color gris y zapatos tipo bota color marrón - mucho en conocerlos mi nombre es riuji midorikawa-haciendo una reverencia-

Shuuya L: ahórrate tus disculpas, que shuuya-chan esta en embarazo y tu dándotelas de gracioso-dijo fastidiado para transformarse en y su hermano en humanos-

Atsuya L: tranquilízate hermano, shuuya esta bien verdad?-preguntándole-

Shuuya L: si! estoy bien-sonriente-

Shiro L: me alegro-haciéndose al lado de su novio-

Midorikawa: wow así que este soy yo en esta dimensión, que bien XD-mirando detenidamente a su versión licántropo-

Afuro L: cambiando de tema, buscamos a hiroto, nos puedes decir donde esta?

Mido L: así que solicitan a mi novio, pues esta en el hogar de suzuno, por eso iba a encontrarme con el-tranquilo-

Kazemaru: que educado ^^

Mido L: muchas gracias, después de todo como no serlo en frente de tan lindos y agradables donceles además "Una palabra mal colocada estropea hasta el más bello pensamiento" y eso es algo que no deseo para ustedes -sonrisa coqueta-

Ukes: ^/^-sonrojados y sonrientes-

Semes: ¬¬*-matándolo con la mirada-

Nagumo: creo que ya me cae mal este mido ¬¬*

Fudou: ya somos dos ¬¬*

Los demás semes: y yo los apoyo ¬¬*

Kido: así que vas a buscarlo-decía ignorando lo que decían los semes- si vamos por el mismo camino, que suerte, así que podemos ir juntos verdad, claro si no te molesta-tranquilo mostrando una sonrisa-

Mido L: me encantaría acompañarlos, y aun mas con alguien tan interesante y lindo como usted además como dice el refrán "Suerte es lo que sucede cuando la preparación y la oportunidad se encuentran y fusionan" y a usted le queda perfecto esta descripción-mirándolo tranquilo-

Ukes: *ahh que caballeroso*-pensaron suspirando-

Kido: gra-gracias que amable n/n-sonriente y sonrojado mientras que goenji y nagumo luchaban para no soltar a fudou y que cometiera un homicidio-

Mido L: no me lo agradezca, solamente digo la verdad después de todo "Hay que saber que no existe país sobre la tierra donde el amor no haya convertido a los amantes en poetas" y eso es lo que ha hecho conmigo el amor que siento por mi pareja-sonriendo-

Shiro: pues que bien que al hiroto de esta dimensión le ha tocado alguien tan bueno como tu n_n

Mido L: gracias por el cumplido, si no es más podemos ir hacia el imperio génesis en busca de mi amado-sonriendo calmadamente-

Suzuno: claro vamos chicos-yendo al lado del licántropo al igual que los demás ukes-

Semes: eh! Espérenos!-yendo detrás de ellos-

Hiroto: no es por nada pero estoy empezando a odiarlo-de brazos cruzados-

Aphrodi: celoso?-dijo divertido-

Goenji: y no me digas que tu no lo estas?-incrédulo-

Aphrodi: ja! Y porque debería estarlo de un lobo ultra desarrollado?-creído-

Endo: pues no lo se mira y dinos-señalando hacia el licántropo y los ukes que iban a su lado mientras todos volteaban a mirar-

Mido L: ah! así que tu eres la versión humana de atsuya fubuki-hablando con atsuya

Atsuya: si así es!-feliz y enérgico-

Mido L: que bueno es conocerte n_n-sonriente-

Atsuya: jum! Pues claro soy lo mejor de aquí-señalándose de manera creída-

Con lo semes…

Aphrodi: ja! Ven mi atsu-chan sigue siendo el mismo-sonriente-

Atsuya L: no por mucho

Aphrodi: eh? Porque lo dices?-molesto-

Shiro L: mira y aprende humano, este mido sabe como manejar cualquier situación-dijo mientras los demás semes volteaban a mirar instantáneamente-

Con los ukes…

Shiro: atsuya no seas grosero!-regañando a su hermano-discúlpelo, es un poco mal educado-dijo mirando mal a su hermano mientras este hacia un adorable puchero-

Mido L: oh! No se preocupe, después de todo "Los ejemplos corrigen mucho mejor que las reprimendas" y usted da un muy buen ejemplo a su hermano menor-decía mientras Shiro se sonrojaba y asentía con una sonrisa- además "Todo les sale bien a las personas de carácter dulce y alegre" como usted y su hermano ya que los dos poseen esas cualidades, y que mejor prueba de ello que sus amigos aquí presentes, igualmente especiales y encantadores que ustedes dos-termino con una sonrisa mientras los ukes reían encantados y con notables sonrojos en sus felices rostros

Aphrodi: esto es la guerra!-mirando mal al licántropo mido-

Fubuki´s L: se los dijimos -.-Uu

Tsunami: y ustedes como lo soportan cuando hace eso!?-histérico

Atsuya L: autocontrol amigo, autocontrol, y rogando por kami que no se nos salga la paciencia así como hace mi hermano-señalando a su hermano el cual decía "kami dame paciencia, por que si me das fuerza…LO MATO!"

Semes:

Fudou: que le siga diciendo esas cosas a MI kido y lo castro-haciendo sonar sus nudillos

Nagumo: lo mismo digo-preparando su puño

Hiroto: solamente les digo que si lo hacen salen perdiendo ustedes y sinceramente no los queremos ver en esas verdad amigos?

Los demás: -asintiendo con la cabeza, cuando de repente empiezan a escuchar más sobre la "entretenida" charla que tenía el licántropo con sus ukes-

Mido L: mm así que eres muy inteligente verdad?-hablando con kido-

Kido: pues no es por presumir pero todos dicen que si verdad?-mientras los ukes le daban toda la razón-

Mido L: que hermoso después de todo "la inteligencia es lo mas puro de todas las cosas, Tiene un conocimiento total de cada cosa y es la máxima fuerza" y eso es lo que posees mi estimado amigo-termino mientras que kido solo se sonrojaba mas y mas por los cumplidos

Tachimukai: es usted una persona muy agradable-dijo feliz-

Atsuya: mm y lo dice el mas tímido de aquí, al fin te expresas un poco y es raro porque solo lo haces con esa forma de decir cuando esta ese cabeza de palmera -dijo divertido mientras este se incomodaba un poco-

Suzuno: no lo molestes atsuya, que después se vuelve mas difícil para hablar con nosotros-dijo mirándolo mal-

Midorikawa: uh! Golpe bajo-dijo divertido

Atsuya: -matándolo con la mirada-al menos yo si tengo bien definido como soy, no como otros que se aíslan por miedosos-dijo molesto mientras suzuno solo desviaba la mirada y se intentaba de calmar-

Mido L: tranquilos, además, "considero mas valiente al que conquista sus deseos que al que conquista a sus enemigos, ya que la victoria mas dura es la victoria sobre uno mismo"-dijo refiriéndose a Tachimukai, mientras este solo asentía y sonreía-y "lo indefinido es divino, pues es inmortal e imperecedero"-dijo refiriéndose a suzuno el cual se sonrojaba violentamente y luego asomo una linda sonrisa y este se las devolvía a ambos-


End file.
